


Бостонский блюз

by Eliskander



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прожженный жизнью коп, платя за сексуальные услуги, не мог предвидеть, чем закончится один туманный осенний вечер.<br/>________________________________<br/>Немагическое и некосмическое АУ; кроссовер «Однажды в сказке» и «Звездные врата: Вселенная»; есть сиквел – «Американский джаз»;<br/>________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бостонский блюз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shiae Hagall Serpent  
> Написано для fandom OUaT 2015.

Есть души, где скрыты  
увядшие зори,  
и синие звезды,  
и времени листья;  
есть души, где прячутся  
древние тени,  
гул прошлых страданий  
и сновидений...  
Федерико Гарсия Лорка

 

Янг всегда знал, что есть черное и белое. Белым была написано на двери его машины – служить и защищать. Черным в личном деле – ответственный, исполнительный и другие важные и не важные слова, играющие роль в бюрократическом аппарате отдельного полицейского участка. Но за годы службы Янг понял, что важнее белого и гораздо сильнее черного – людское безразличие, возникающее со временем. Десять лет после выхода на гражданку он старался жить и думать как прежде. Но гражданка меняла его, и хотя в кобуре у пояса по-прежнему был ствол, полицейская служба разительно отличалась от армейской. В армии границы его решений были четко очерчены, а у полицейского моральная дилемма выбора начиналась каждый раз, когда он заступал на службу. Каждый раз, когда он вынимал пистолет. Тип в капюшоне – сбежавший подросток, который запутался, или уголовник с тремя судимостями? Ждать подкрепления или идти одному?  
Янг устало смотрел в неполный бокал дешевого бренди, пятничный вечер в баре ничем не отличался от остальных. Холостяцкая неуютная квартира: после развода он свез туда вещи, они так и пылились в коробках. Форма в шкафу, черный выходной костюм рядом, который он чаще надевал на похороны сослуживцев, чем на праздники. И глубоко въевшаяся застарелая тоска. Жизнь будто двигалась от хроник «разыскивается», к хроникам «пропал без вести». Друзья старели, иногда звонили, чтобы сообщить о свадьбе сына или дочери, жена присылала счета за ипотеку дома, а в целом и в общем – Янг созерцал свою жизнь будто бы со стороны. Равнодушно ожидая следующего поворота или неожиданного финала. Адреналин недавней перестрелки уже схлынул. Да и после того, что было в Кандагаре – уличные разборки казались мелочными и бессмысленными. Люди на улицах гибли за наркотики, во имя сиюминутной прибыли – слова «долг» и «честь» вымерли, как динозавры. Сырой стылый Бостон давно прикопал их трупы под желтыми фонарями на осенних улицах с проститутками.  
Подумав о последних, Янг бросил на стол мелочь за выпивку и пошел к машине. Они знали его, копам положены корпоративные скидки. Горькая усмешка отразилась в зеркале заднего вида, и Янг повернул ключ зажигания. Если долго ходишь с мертвецами, не замечаешь, как от самого начинает разить тухлятиной. Но это было лучше, чем пустая квартира с серыми стенами и неработающий телевизор. Выбирая себе девочку, он обычно искал тех, от кого не так сильно несло алкоголем и тридцатью клиентами до него. Слово «приличных» медленно таяло в тусклом свете ополовиненной луны. Лица женщин были равнодушными, глаза стеклянными. Этого не скрашивали ни яркие короткие юбки, ни броский макияж.  
Янг, плюнув на дурацкую идею, поехал к пристани. Рыбачить там было нельзя – вода от городских сливов давно была непригодна для рыбы. Но смотреть на мирно ржавеющие корабли вдалеке, попивая пиво, было не так уж плохо. Свежий воздух бодрил. Неподалеку в парке, вероятно, трахались романтические парочки. Этот прилесок был любимым у влюбленных и маньяков. Зябкая осень цвела красными листьями на деревьях, днем это смотрелось почти красиво. Ночью кошки были черными, как почти неразличимое из-за смога звездное небо над городом.  
Старый форд не привлекал внимания бродяг и попрошаек, которые спали тут же на лавочках, прикрывшись газетами. Янг молча скуривал вторую сигарету, сидя на остывающем капоте, когда к нему подошел невысокий мужчина.  
– У вас не найдется мелочи? – раздался просящий мягкий голос.  
Янг, повернув голову, по старой привычке разложил его облик по полкам. «Средних лет, не пьян, не обдолбан. Хромает, значит, калека, но, возможно, притворяется, желая вызвать жалость. Судя по одежде, на улице не живет, но попрошайничает, значит, не на соцобеспечении. Вероятно, нелегал, который не может найти работу или перебивается случайными заработками».  
Размышляя, Янг молчал, и незнакомец повторил:  
– Прошу вас, это не для меня…  
«Сейчас будет история про тяжелобольную мать или жену».  
Янг пристально посмотрел на мужчину перед собой и, распахнув плащ якобы для того, чтобы достать бумажник, позволил тому увидеть форму. Как и ожидал, увидел страх.  
«Значит, точно нелегал. Или другие проблемы с законом».  
– Простите…  
– Работать не пробовал?  
– Меня не берут из-за хромоты.  
– О калеках заботится государство, – оборвал его Янг. – Ты нелегал без документов. Арестовать тебя?  
Мужчина замер.  
– Прошу вас, я… я могу извиниться… как вы хотите…  
– За проституцию я тоже могу тебя арестовать, – безразлично добавил Янг.  
– У меня сын… он не выживет без меня. Пожалуйста… позвольте… – он неловко опустился на колени – очевидно, хромота не была поддельной.  
Янг не произносил ни слова, пока несмелые пальцы расстегивали его ширинку. Прохладный воздух коснулся кожи на мгновение, сменившись теплом рта. Минет в пятницу вечером, старое заезженное расписание. Разница лишь в выборе шлюхи. А еще в том, что когда-то ему было не все равно.  
Янг едва различал корабли вдали. Он прикрыл глаза и ненадолго позволил себе расслабиться, предпочитая не смотреть на не слишком умелого нелегала.  
– Не спеши, – Янг придержал его за волосы и двинул бедрами, проталкивая член глубже в глотку. И сквозь пелену удовольствия осознал, что мужчина давится, но не сопротивляется.  
«Испугался».  
Еще бы: форма облекала человека властью. Янг знал это. Не знал только, отчего приятным было то, что скрученные в кулаке волосы оказались мягкими и явно чистыми.  
«Не совсем уличный, может, недавно побирается». Оргазм на несколько секунд выбил его из реальности. Сидящий у его ног мужчина глухо кашлял. Янг не отпустил его, когда кончал, вынудив проглотить сперму, и, судя по всему, тот едва ею не подавился.  
«Мало опыта».  
Это как ни странно, ему понравилось.  
«Может, и про сына не врал».  
Янг достал десятку из бумажника. Бросать деньги на землю и унижать явно и без того подавленного человека не хотелось. Эта минутная благодарность за удовольствие мало стоила. Он готов был забыть его уже завтра, но, принимая деньги, мужчина хрипло поблагодарил:  
– Спасибо… офицер.  
Янг пожалел, что тусклого света фонарей вдалеке мало, чтобы толком разобрать черты лица. Отойдя шагов на десять, тот без сил опустился на скамейку. Янг видел ссутуленные плечи, склоненную голову. Он уже собирался сесть в машину, когда чутье заставило его оглянуться. Профессиональный тревожный колокольчик в голове, сигнализирующий об опасности, никогда не звонил просто так.  
– Я тебе велел здесь не появляться. Чтобы работать на этой точке, надо, сука, платить, – внятный громкий голос в ночной тишине разлетался далеко.  
Хорошо поставленные интонации указывали на то, что угрожать этот человек привык.  
А вот говорил он явно с тем, кто не мог ему ответить. Янг выцепил взглядом фигуры еще троих. Не его дело, по сути. Ночная разборка в парке между сутенерами и шлюхами. За это не дают премий и наград. Но до того как стать копом, Янг был военным. И до сих пор делил людей на объекты по степени опасности. Человек с монтировкой в руках представлял угрозу. Его недавний партнер по случайному сексу – нет. Трое других рядом с ним – вероятно, разыскиваются убойным отделом.  
Ситуация быстро накалялась и пахла свежим трупом в реке завтра утром. Янг неплохо разбирался в людях, драках и звуке ломающихся костей. Они били его, и когда Янг увидел в неверном свете ночных фонарей взметнувшуюся монтировку, то выстрелил. Вверх, предупредительным. Второй выстрел прошил воздух возле головы нападавшего. Это только в кино в темном переулке во время драки коп тратит время, чтобы зачитать права или выйти вперед, сообщая о своем присутствии, представляясь офицером местного участка. В реальности Янг считал до трех, прежде чем стрелять на поражение. Ему давно уже не снились убитые. Кандагар стер возможность помнить лица. Янг продолжал стрелять, подходя ближе. Он брал чуть выше голов, потому что ствол был табельный. Люди побежали в темноту, матерясь и угрожая. Обойма закончилась.  
Завтра, возможно, придется писать объяснительную. Но, вполне вероятно, его никто не видел. Бостон большой город. В больших городах никому ни до чего нет дела.  
Янг подошел, пощупал пульс на шее скорчившегося нелегала. Живой. И в сознании. Янг бросил коротко:  
– Подымайся.  
Мужчина попытался встать, но повалился обратно. Янг подхватил его под локоть и не слишком бережно поднял на ноги.  
– Идти можешь?  
Нужно было убираться отсюда. Выстрелы могли привлечь патрульных. Мужчина спотыкался, но шел. Они сели в машину, и Янг вырулил на дорогу в город.  
– Спасибо, – тихо произнес нелегал.  
В мелькающем свете уличных фонарей Янг разглядел его лицо: несколько синяков, но выглядело все не так страшно. А вот руку он баюкал и, судя по крови, возможно, был перелом.  
– Здесь ночлежка недалеко, я оставлю тебя там, – Янг не любил влезать в чужие проблемы.  
– Мне нужно к сыну, пожалуйста.  
– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя отвез?  
Тот промолчал, опустив голову. Волосы упали ему на лицо.  
– Прошу вас, пожалуйста.  
Янг посмотрел на покрытого грязью и кровью попутчика: тот не наглел, вел себя тихо.  
– Хорошо, где это?  
Пока он слушал адрес, в голове прокрутилась другая мысль. Имеет ли этот человек право быть отцом? По всей видимости, легальной работы у него нет, подрабатывает он проституцией. Безопасно ли ребенку с ним находиться? Не будет ли ему лучше в приюте? Янг решил проверить до конца, раз уже влез в это дело.  
– Чем он болеет?  
– Простыл… три месяца назад. И я не могу его вылечить. Покупаю лекарства… но…  
– Что сказал врач?  
По ответному молчанию он понял ситуацию.  
– Не были у врача?  
– Нет прописки и страховки… Я пытался, – признался нелегал.  
– Тогда что ты ему даешь?  
– Антибиотики.  
– И кто тебе их дает без рецепта?  
И снова молчание.  
– Нелегальная аптека, торгующая без рецептов? А ты уверен, что препараты в ней лицензированы?  
Мужчина молчал, он, казалось, сжался в пассажирском кресле.  
– Мне больше неоткуда брать лекарства.  
Эти аптеки заламывали цены, торговали чем попало, понимая, что выбора у таких вот бродяг нет. Вершина пищевой цепочки на жадных улицах другого Бостона. Наркота, которая часто шла через них, делала приличный теневой оборот. Но мэру было плевать. Успешным людям с кейсами в час-пик тоже. Город жил, поглощая случайных оборванцев, как сладкую вату. Тихий невидимый кошмар, почти по Стивену Кингу.

 

* * *

Дом, в котором «жил» нелегал, оказался заброшенной высоткой под снос. Снос был назначен два года назад, судя по табличке. Но, видимо, сказался экономический кризис, и его отложили. Дом практически разобрали, выбили окна, вынесли двери. Янга встречали исписанные стены, затхлый запах пыли, мусор, дерьмо на лестницах, занавеси серой паутины и отдаленный писк крыс.  
«Ребенок не может здесь оставаться».  
Янг принял это решение еще до того, как его увидел.  
В «квартире», которую самовольно занял нелегал, было относительно чисто и прибрано, окно заделано куском фанеры, вместо двери старое одеяло. Ребенок лежал на матраце невнятного цвета.  
– Сколько вы здесь живете?  
– Полгода, офицер. Я не делаю ничего плохого…  
Янг глянул на него с раздражением, и тот замолчал.  
– Папа?  
– Бей, все хорошо. Этот офицер помог мне.  
Янг присел на корточки рядом с мальчиком, изучая его лицо. Вместо света у них была свечка, но и этого хватало, чтобы увидеть, что ребенок недоедает.  
– Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Что-то болит?  
Но мальчик вместо ответа внезапно внимательно посмотрел в глаза Янгу:  
– Вы ведь не заберете меня у папы?  
Незнакомец – уже почти что знакомый – охнул:  
– Прошу вас…  
Янг глянул на него через плечо, затем поднялся и кивком велел отойти к «двери».  
– В приюте его будут кормить и вылечат.  
– Нет, не забирайте его. Пожалуйста…  
– Да, черт возьми, что с тобой такое? – зло прошипел Янг. – Отодвинь свое «я» – он может умереть. Что у него, пневмония? Туберкулез? В приюте…  
– Вы не знаете, что делают с детьми в приюте, – впервые нелегал смотрел ему в глаза. – Я вырос там. В приюте возле церкви на Парк-Стрит.  
– Дети всегда дерутся, это… – Янг осекся на полуслове. Громкое дело приюта на Парк-Стрит. Он помнил его. Приют закрыли три года назад за сексуальное насилие над детьми. Бездомных детей сдавали там на ночь желающим. И притон этот удалось раскрыть лишь потому, что какой-то клиент снял все на видео и выложил в интернет.  
– Это не всегда так, – помимо воли Янг сбавил обороты.  
«Кто мог вырасти нормальным в том приюте?»  
– Сколько ты прожил там?  
– С шести до десяти, – мужчина пытался говорить ровно и не мог. Эта боль жила в нем, ощущалась в его ломанных затравленных жестах и потерянном взгляде.  
Теперь Янг понимал его поведение.  
– Потом сбежал?  
– Да.  
– Сколько ты сбегал?  
– Пока мне не сломали ногу. Она плохо заживала, и…  
– Ты теперь хромаешь.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
– А центры трудоустройства?  
– Я хожу туда каждый день.  
«Так вот почему такой опрятный».  
– Но работы для меня нет.  
«Потому что нет образования, и калека не может идти на черную работу по разгрузке вагонов или на верфь».  
– Не забирайте его, пожалуйста. Он все, что у меня есть. Он привязан ко мне. Он не сможет…  
Слова «выживать в приюте, как я» повисли в воздухе, но Янг понял.  
Он с минуту изучал изможденное лицо: нелегал сам был на грани истощения, теперь при стабильном свете стало заметно, что вещи с чужого плеча и болтаются на нем, как мешок. Словно споря с выводами Янга, мягко поблескивали чуть вьющиеся волосы – они практически лежали на плечах, оттеняя вдумчивые карие глаза. Эта мимолетная красота задевала что-то внутри, будто в ее хрупкости осталась давно утраченная чистота и невинность. Каким ребенком он был? «Должно быть, очень милым» – подсказало сознание, и Янг решился. Он увидел людей в беде и, зная себя, понимал, что не уйдет из этой комнаты, оставив их один на один с волчьей жизнью улиц. Они не выживут сами.  
– Поедем к одному моему знакомому врачу. У нее небольшая частная клиника недалеко, – спохватившись, Янг добавил: – Как тебя зовут?  
– Румпельштильцхен.  
– Что? – Янг помимо воли заулыбался.  
– Это просто набор букв, имя дали как шутку в приюте, когда я туда поступил, – мужчина смутился. Смущался он забавно, и Янг снова улыбнулся.  
– Почему как шутку?  
– Я был ребенком, который всем рассказывал, что его отец Питер Пэн. Сказочник, говорили они, и назвали меня в честь сказки.  
– И где твой отец?  
– Он меня бросил, променял на… – Румпельштильцхен замолчал. – Простите за эти ненужные подробности. Я пойду, помогу Бею одеться. И спасибо за вашу доброту.  
Мужчина едва не поклонился, и Янг заметил слезы в его глазах. Несомненно, ему было тяжело рассказывать о своей нескладной жизни.  
– Я могу сократить это имя? – Янг задумался. – До… скажем, Румпель?  
Он продолжал разговор, просто чтобы отогнать неловкость момента. Будто на нем лежала ответственность за чудовищное детство этого взрослого, который так и не нашел себе места в жизни.  
«Давно бы повесился на ближайшей дверной ручке, если бы не ребенок», – подумал Янг. Этот человек излучал боль, словно отчаяние заставляло его никогда не поднимать голову. В те мгновения, что он смотрел в глаза Янгу, эмоции читались слишком откровенно, так что осталось ощущение чужой подсмотренной жизни.  
Бей шел с трудом, и Румпель старался помочь ему на пролетах с обвалившимися ступеньками. Но одной рукой он едва держал его, так что Янг взял мальчика на руки. Они укутали его в одеяло и посадили на заднее сиденье машины.  
– Бей, это твое полное имя? – Янг говорил, чтобы отвлечь ребенка, который тяжело дышал.  
– Белфайер, – отозвался он серьезно. – Красивое имя, правда?  
Янг посмотрел на Румпеля.  
– Твой родной сын?  
Тот кивнул.  
– Его мать умерла. Мы были из одного приюта, и… я всю жизнь любил ее.  
Янг устало глянул на часы – третий час ночи, хорошо, что завтра суббота. И хорошо, что ТиДжей дежурила этой ночью. Раньше, когда они встречались, он знал все ее расписание наизусть. Но и эта женщина не смогла его выдержать. Закономерно подводя итоги отношений, Янг понял, что все не сложились по одной причине – его характер. Слишком властный и тяжелый, вспыльчивый до ярости. С ним было чересчур сложно, и все его бывшие находили варианты спокойнее. Что ж, хорошо, что с ТиДжей они остались друзьями. Янг набрал номер.  
– ТиДжей, это я. У меня тут ребенок. Сможешь посмотреть? – дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Янг оглянулся на заднее сиденье. – Все будет хорошо. Она отличный доктор.  
О том, что ТиДжей штопает его после не совсем легальных огнестрельных ранений, Янг не упомянул. Привычка жить по своим законам всегда имела цену.

 

* * *

Румпель смотрел на красивую уверенную женщину и благодарил Бога за сегодняшний вечер. За то, что встретил этого офицера, чье имя боялся спросить. За то, что тот спас его от сутенеров и помогал Бею. У него давно надежды не было. От голода иногда подгибались ноги на улице. Чтобы покупать лекарства и еду Бею, он ночами ходил по злачным местам, предлагая себя, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда чужие руки трогали его, вертели и ставили, как им удобно.  
Он устал плакать и молиться, и когда в его жизни, казалось, не осталось места для сострадания и доброго отношения, благом стала случайная встреча. Румпель даже смотреть опасался на странного щедрого полицейского, не желая хоть чем-то разозлить его. Этот человек ворвался в его жизнь оглушающими звуками выстрелов: Румпель, лежа на земле, зажимал уши, не смея поднять голову и посмотреть, кто стрелял. И когда этот «кто-то» отозвался знакомым голосом и помог встать, он едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Что случилось бы с Беем, если бы его убили?  
Румпель покосился на своего благодетеля. Жесткий, явно бывший военный. Это сквозило в коротких цепких вопросах и в предложениях, в которых никогда не звучало сомнений – только требования. Но он был добр к ним и сейчас сидел в приемной, ожидая результатов анализов и рентгена. А ведь тогда, трахая его в рот, был груб и выглядел совсем другим человеком. Таким же, как все. Равнодушным обывателем. Они так же любили хватать его за волосы, вынуждая давиться до слез в глазах, эти другие чужие люди. Но этот единственный не отмахнулся от него, когда получил, что хотел.  
Все ли? Румпель вздрогнул, подумав, как ему придется платить за эту доброту. Точнее, чем. Ничего, кроме себя самого, у него не было. Он старался не делать этого. После всего, что было в приюте, после всех тех попыток побега он обещал себе, что больше никогда не позволит так с собой обращаться. Но жизнь диктовала свои условия, и сначала был один клиент, потом второй… Что значили принципы по сравнению с жизнью Бея?  
– Надо руку твою проверить, – Янг подошел, прихватив кофе из автомата. Он протянул второй стакан Румпелю, и тот благодарно кивнул.  
– Спасибо вам за то, что вы делаете. Я могу как-то… отблагодарить вас?  
Его голос упал до шепота. На Янга он не смотрел, предпочитая изучать пол под его ногами. Длинные ресницы торчали влажными стрелками. Он говорил, подавляя дрожь в голосе, и Янг это понял.  
«Выходит, я для него кто? Щедрый клиент?» – злость опостылела, да и злиться не получалось. Он привык жить в мире возмездных отношений, простое сочувствие казалось ему невозможным.  
«Но, в конце концов, я и не рыцарь на белом коне, а с драной овцы, как говорится, хоть шерсти клок», – Янг помимо воли оценивал прозвучавшее предложение. У него был разный секс в жизни и разный опыт, другое дело, что с кем-то нравилось, с кем-то нет.  
– Я вас обидел?  
Янг едва не поперхнулся кофе. Волна копившейся язвительности разбилась об этот простой вопрос.  
– Простите меня. Вы не похожи на других, я не должен был…  
Янг понимал, что если стоявший перед ним человек скажет еще хоть слово, продолжит делать из него героя этой истории, он не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало. Слишком много дерьма было в его жизни.  
Затыкая Румпелю рот поцелуем, он думал о чем угодно, только не о своем правиле: шлюх не целовать. Губы разомкнулись, партнер податливо позволял ему хозяйничать, и Янг понял: он все ему позволит, этот хромой. Абсолютно все. Из благодарности. И это остановило. Слегка нагнувшись, чтобы поймать растерянный карий взгляд, Янг, удерживая эту личную линию связи, пробормотал:  
– Не строй насчет меня иллюзий. Хорошо?  
Румпель кивнул, и по тому, как он отвернулся, Янг понял, что задел его. Поцелуи вышли слишком личными. В них было больше интимности, чем в обезличенном ночном минете. Румпель неловко присел на стул, и Янг обратил внимание, что он не пьет купленный ему кофе. Из гордости, видимо.  
– Выпей, согреет.  
– Бей любит кофе, я хотел… – Румпель поднял на него взгляд, и Янг догадался. Он хотел отдать кофе мальчику.  
Что-то в груди неприятно заныло от этого взгляда, и он с усмешкой подумал, что вспомнил, где у него сердце.  
– Я куплю ему тоже. Пей.  
Румпель кивнул и сделал глоток из стаканчика. Он выглядел подавленным.  
«Ты сам его подобрал», – напомнил себе Янг и сел рядом.  
– С Беем все будет хорошо. ТиДжей отличный врач. Идем, она осмотрит твою руку.  
Румпель пошел за ним, подчиняясь или доверяя – Янг не понял.  
ТиДжей выразительно зыркнула на него, но Янг включил функцию абсолютного деревянного бревна и остался в кабинете, желая знать ситуацию.  
Пока Румпель раздевался, Янг разглядывал запавший живот, выступающие ребра и позвонки. И вдруг осознал, что хочет коснуться этой белой кожи, изучить не глазами, а ладонями, потрогать. Его тянуло к этим безвольно опущенным рукам, к слегка взъерошенным волосам. Очень давно он не испытывал такой потребности – назвать кого-то своим.  
– У вас явное истощение, – ТиДжей щупала лимфоузлы на теле. – Воспаления вроде нет… – она прошлась по шее, подмышками, коснулась паховых узлов и добавила: – Но все равно надо сдать анализы на инфекции. Янг сказал мне род вашей деятельности.  
«Его зовут Янг», – подумал Румпель, стараясь скрыть смущение. В этой белой стерильной комнате он ощущал себя грязным пятном.  
Когда она взяла его член в руки и стала брать мазок из уретры, он вздрогнул от боли.  
– Мочеиспускание может быть болезненным после процедуры, примите обезболивающее, если понадобится.  
ТиДжей брала анализ крови, мерила давление, температуру, провела своего внезапного пациента в рентген-кабинет, сделала снимок руки. И пока он после этого одевался, вернулась к Янгу.  
– Ты уверен в том, что делаешь?  
Янгу иногда казалось, что она видит его насквозь.  
– Как ты поняла?  
– Ты так на него смотришь. Ты на меня так не смотрел, когда мы встречались, – подколка была беззлобная, дружеская.  
– Просто он такой…  
– Уязвимый, – продолжила ТиДжей. – Тем более, Янг. Ему и так досталось в жизни. Не…  
– Я понял, – перебил ее Янг, увидев, что Румпель вернулся в процедурную со снимком.  
Изучив его, ТиДжей обнадежила их, сказав, что это просто сильный ушиб и перелома нет.  
– Я оставлю Бея здесь, в стационаре. А вы отдохните.  
– Можно мне тоже остаться? – попросил Румпель, умоляюще глядя на ТиДжей. – Пожалуйста, я не причиню беспокойства. Просто побуду рядом с ним.  
– Вам тоже нужен отдых, вы едва на ногах держитесь, – заметила ТиДжей. – Придете завтра.  
В его взгляде полыхнуло такое отчаяние, что Янг не выдержал и вмешался:  
– Я привезу тебя завтра. Идем. Уже почти утро.  
Румпель посмотрел на него.  
– Но…  
– Бею тоже нужно отдохнуть, – Янг взял его за плечи. – Все будет хорошо.  
Он сказал это, глядя в глаза, ни минуты не сомневаясь в том, что говорит. Возможно, поэтому Румпель кивнул, и только в машине спросил, не узнавая дорогу:  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Ко мне, – отозвался Янг.  
Светало. Солнце тормошило птиц на ветках, появлялись первые прохожие, пешеходы. Мир казался легче и лучше – днем. Оставляя ночи ее сомнения и усталость.

 

* * *

Румпель замер на пороге, оглядывая квартиру Янга. Большая, солнечная и в тоже время практически необжитая. Никаких картин на стенах, фото, статуэток, ничего из личных вещей. Коробки в коридоре, минимум необходимой мебели, кое-какая техника. Однако Янг не производил впечатления бедствующего человека. Так отчего квартира выглядела так, будто хозяин либо въехал вчера, либо ему не было дела ни до чего, кроме кровати и холодильника?  
– Я в душ, если хочешь поесть, все там, – Янг махнул в сторону кухни и пошел в спальню, расстегивая на ходу пуговицы.  
Часы он оставил на тумбе в коридоре, желая отчасти слегка проверить нового знакомого. Они были не так чтобы дорогие, но в ломбарде за них могли дать баксов сорок – для нищего совсем неплохо. Но, видимо, Румпель не умел или не хотел воровать. Когда Янг вышел из душа, часы лежали на прежнем месте.  
Вытирая полотенцем волосы, он заглянул на кухню. Румпель оказался неожиданно шустрым в другом плане – он отмыл стоявшую в раковине недели три сковородку и жарил яичницу. Отыскав в недрах холодильника три яйца и несчастный одинокий помидор, он сумел приготовить нечто вполне приличное, судя по запаху. Янг вдруг понял, что зверски голоден.  
Они разделили завтрак по-братски. Молча доедая свою часть, Янг слушал результаты игры «Бостон Селтикс» и «Детройт Пистонс» по старому радио. Диктор захлебывался от восторга, прерываясь на рекламу. Солнце нещадно било в окно даже сквозь приспущенные жалюзи. И даже растворимый кофе показался необычно вкусным. Усталость после бессонной муторной ночи отступила. Ясный, четкий миг ощущения дома заставил Янга по-другому взглянуть на человека перед собой. У него всегда был дом: сначала родительский, потом свой. Женатый или холостой, он четко понимал свое место в мире, умел вырывать зубами желаемое и идти дальше. У Румпеля этого не было никогда. Даже шанса на нормальное детство.  
– Оставайся здесь, пока Бей выздоравливает. Я много работаю, так что дома почти не бываю.  
Румпель поднял на него глаза, и Янг невесть почему подумал, что сейчас они похожи цветом на жженую карамель, вроде тех леденцов, которые дети делают из сахара в столовой ложке. Солнце, бившее в окно, высвечивало тени от ресниц на осунувшемся лице. Вероятно, что-то отразилось на лице Янга, так как Румпель пробормотал:  
– Я не хочу стеснять вас.  
– Все нормально, ты не стеснишь, – ободрил его Янг.  
Он хотел коснуться своего гостя и не мог. Не желал пугать. Эта легкая тень доверия между ними ему нравилась.  
– Можно мне в душ? – желая сбежать то ли от разговора, то ли от внимания Янга, спросил Румпель.  
– Иди, полотенце возьми в сушилке.  
Тот кивнул и, осторожно ступая на больную ногу, отправился в ванную. Янг видел шрам, пока ТиДжей осматривала его. Старый, не безобразный, но скорее всего, пострадали связки – хромал Румпель прилично.  
Янг, зевнув, посмотрел на часы: вторые сутки на ногах после ночной смены. Ему определенно нужно поспать. Он прошел в спальню, по привычке прихватив с собой телефон и глок. Телефон никогда не звонил, а вот глок частенько менял свой шестнадцатизарядный магазин. Янг содержал оружие в идеальном порядке, это была едва ли не единственная вещь в доме, которая всегда работала исправно.  
Румпель понял это позже, когда попытался включить стиральную машину. Общественная прачечная не нужна, если машина стоит дома. Однако Янг, похоже, считал, что проще закинуть пять монет по двадцать пять центов за стирку, чем ремонтировать свою.  
Не зная, что делать с грязными после драки вещами, Румпель замочил их в сиротливом пластмассовом тазу. Надеть было нечего. Поглядев на хозяйский халат, он все-таки накинул его, чтобы не выходить из ванной голым. Полицейский то ли доверял ему, то ли проверял, позволяя остаться. Да и куда он пойдет, пока Бей лежит в больнице у подруги Янга? В чем сможет отказать?  
Румпель вытер ладонью вспотевшее зеркало и посмотрел на свое отражение. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями насчет того, чем придется платить за неожиданную доброту. Люди никогда не делали для него что-то просто так. Да и Янг не казался праведником. Вопрос цены жег глаза. Заставив себя собраться, Румпель поискал крем или массажное масло. Ему всегда было сложно расслабиться, и секс часто получался травматичным. Сглотнув горький комок, Румпель снова глянул в зеркало и выдавил улыбку. Выглядело жалко. Он совсем не умел притворяться и нравиться людям.  
«У копа наверняка есть резинки… Хотя, может, сейчас он слишком устал?»  
Эта робкая надежда показалась Румпелю оправданием собственной трусости. Он боялся секса, несмотря на то, что с ним делали. Или, возможно, из-за этого. Работая на улице, Румпель никогда ни под кем не кончал. Кажется, только Мила умела вытряхнуть из него этот страх. Она была нежной, ласковой, понимающей. Никогда его не тормошила и не заставляла, если он не хотел. Он сказал Янгу, что она умерла, чтобы не выглядеть еще ничтожнее. Она просто ушла от него к богатому парню, уехала с ним в дорогой машине и ни разу не оглянулась.  
С этого дня жизнь Румпеля покатилась к чертям. Мила работала официанткой, пока он сидел с маленьким Беем и перебивался случайными заработками. Теперь же, лишившись основного дохода, они оказались на улице, не сумев платить за съемную квартиру. Калеку без образования не брали на работу, денег на колледж не было и подавно. Идти за пособием Румпель не мог: соцслужба, учитывая условия жизни, забрала бы у него сына. Человек со сказочным именем смотрел на себя в зеркало и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз искренне улыбался, когда ощущал себя счастливым.  
«Я должен быть благодарен ему за все, что он делает для нас… я должен».  
Распахнув халат, он прогнулся, опираясь одной рукой о раковину.  
«Должен пойти к нему сейчас… и понравиться».  
Палец, смазанный в креме, растягивал анус. Затем второй, третий.  
Румпель вздрагивал от боли, морщился и сглатывал слезы. Он ненавидел анальный секс за ощущение проникающего ранения каждый раз, но терпел. За это больше платили. И накидывали сверху, если были последствия. Тот единственный раз, когда он согласился на «вечеринку втроем» с двумя черными парнями навсегда преподал ему урок о том, что с его комплекцией большие парни вроде Янга – это чаще всего большие проблемы. Они не церемонились с ним, даже когда появилась кровь. Просто добавили к оплате еще полтинник. После этого он две недели не мог ходить. Так что теперь готовил себя тщательно. Пусть это и было неприятно.  
Не испытывая никакого возбуждения, Румпель вымыл руки и на всякий случай сунул крем в карман халата. Оставалось выйти из ванной и сделать вид, что все нормально.  
Руки у него дрожали, как и голос, когда он вошел в спальню, бормоча заготовленную фразу:  
– Машинка не работает, я замочил одежду. Позже постираю. Ты не против?  
– Нет, – отозвался Янг сонно. И когда под весом тела слегка просел матрац, повернул голову. Румпель сидел на кровати и теребил пояс его халата.  
– Ты хочешь?..  
Янг не видел его глаз – их закрывали волосы, – но слышал несмелый голос и видел легкую дрожь пальцев. Что это было, волнение? Неужели это он, Янг, задевал его так сильно? С родом его деятельности это не вязалось. Но Янг уже уяснил, что Румпель сохранил способность чувствовать вот так остро, даже живя на улице.  
Янг кивнул и молча наблюдал, как Румпель, казавшийся еще субтильнее в его халате, устраивается рядом, заискивающе заглядывает в глаза.  
Он взял в рот вялый член и старательно принялся посасывать головку. Янг потянулся к влажным волосам, погладил и почувствовал, что Румпель вздрогнул под его рукой.  
– Не надо, если ты не хочешь, – Янг подхватил его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
– Все хорошо, – Румпель неуверенно улыбнулся, на что Янг опасно прищурился.  
Он видел, когда ему лгут. Сработал детектор, встроенный в голову за годы службы в полиции.  
Он перекатился, легко подмял Румпеля под себя, навис над ним, мешая дергаться и прятаться за суетливыми жестами. Тот не сопротивлялся, позволяя чужим рукам изучать свое тело. Он никогда не считал себя красивым. Мимолетный поспешный секс за деньги не оставлял после себя ничего, кроме синяков и ощущения грязи, но Янг не вписывался в сложившийся стереотип. Он мог взять его сейчас, но медлил.  
– Тебе лучше надеть резинку. Я не знаю…  
Прикрыв ему рот ладонью, Янг коснулся губами шеи, уловив запах собственного шампуня, мягко поцеловал в ключицу, а затем раздвинул коленом худые ноги. Он погладил пальцем между ягодиц, надавил, и анус легко раскрылся, пропуская его сразу на фалангу.  
«Значит, готовился. Решил вот так отблагодарить?»  
Янга охватила злость, но он сдержался. Уж точно не ему осуждать человека из-за негативного опыта. Может, лучше дать ему другой – позитивный?  
Он протолкнул палец глубже и мягко ласкал простату, а второй рукой медленно водил по члену Румпеля, который кусал губы, сдерживая стон. Он явно не понимал, что происходит и почему.  
– Расслабься.  
Продолжая дрочить ему, Янг снова принялся целовать подставленную шею, слегка припухшие губы. Румпель лежал под ним с разведенными ногами, растерянный, возбужденный. Он позволял вести и всегда подчинялся, но никогда партнерам не было дела до его состояния. Янг ласкал его не как дешевую проститутку с улицы, а как…  
Оргазм помешал додумать. Румпель смаргивал поволоку с глаз и переводил дыхание. Он кончил так быстро, что сам смутился этого. Неужели ему надо было всего ничего?  
Янг стащил с себя футболку и вытер его.  
– Не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, но больше так не делай.  
Он бросил футболку на пол и потянул Румпеля под одеяло.  
– Не делать что?  
– Не приходи ко мне в постель в таком состоянии, – Янг обнял его со спины и закрыл глаза.  
Румпель лежал и смотрел на стену с выцветшей тонировкой, на одинокий гвоздь, непонятно зачем торчащий из нее, и думал, что благом была не случайная встреча у пристани. А то, что у человека, крепко обнимающего его сейчас, остались свои принципы.

 

* * *

Янг проспал весь день – вымотался на службе и за бессонную ночь. Он проснулся поздно вечером, смутно соображая, который час. Румпеля рядом не было. Янг потянулся, оглядел спальню и встал, собираясь пойти отлить, когда обратил внимание, что футболки, которую он кинул на пол вчера, нет. Она нашлась в сушилке, как и другие постиранные вещи.  
«Он что, стирал руками?»  
Умывшись, Янг пошел на кухню. Оттуда пахло едой и приглушенно стучал нож по доске.  
«Готовит?»  
Румпель встретил его несмелой улыбкой.  
– Мы сможем отнести бульон Бею?  
– Хм… а я думал, это мне, – с деланной серьезностью заявил Янг и выжидающе сел за стол.  
Румпель смутился.  
– Прости, конечно, я готовил для тебя. Это же твоя… кухня и… продукты…  
Он бормотал что-то еще, а Янг просто наслаждался моментом. Это легкое подтрунивание оживило его обычно совершенно одинокие выходные.  
– Подожди, откуда у меня в холодильнике продукты?  
Янг невольно подумал о том, брал ли калека его бумажник. Старая привычка быть недоверчивым копом часто спасала его от неприятных ситуаций. Да и питался он чаще по забегаловкам.  
– Ты же мне заплатил… – Румпель ответил едва слышно и не смотрел ему в глаза, предпочитая изучать разделочную доску с луком.  
Легкое настроение Янга как ветром сдуло. Он тяжелым взглядом смотрел на своего гостя, ощущая, как вертится на языке жесткая тирада. Но, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему не хватило гневного запала высказать то, что думает. Ситуация была нелепой. Янг заплатил за услуги случайной шлюхе, и есть то, что куплено на те деньги… Он никогда не согласился бы. И Румпель это понял.  
Янг поднялся из-за стола.  
– Прости меня, я не должен был… Прости, – Румпель побелел, как полотно, и попробовал остановить его.  
Янг сбросил его руку с плеча.  
– Тебе неприятно, я понял это. Деньги, которые так заработаны… Прости, я не подумал…  
Янг повернулся, чтобы выйти из кухни, и желательно из квартиры, поняв, что ему невыносимо видеть отчаяние на недавно умиротворенном лице. Это не Румпель унизил его, в порыве благодарности приготовив ужин на жалкие гроши, что у него были. Это он унизил и без того припечатанного жизнью человека, не приняв его простой жест. Напомнил то, что Румпель старался забыть – кем он был. То, что его деньги имеют несмываемый слой грязи, такой, от которой очень удобно брезгливо морщиться. Особенно если сделать вид, что не ты платил тем вечером.  
Устало потерев виски, Янг выдохнул. Он видел страх в обращенном на него взгляде. Видел отчаяние, унижение и глубоко засунутую в глотку гордость. Румпель ничего не говорил ему, будто сглатывая слова вместе с попыткой не разрыдаться. Он боялся, что Янг сейчас уйдет. Не только из этой кухни – из его жизни. И Янг читал эту беспомощную мольбу в искаженном паникой лице.  
– Дурень, – Янг, сделав над собой усилие, улыбнулся. – Просто это будет нечестно. Ты готовил все один. А я даже не принес нам пива на вечер. Сейчас схожу.  
Не понимая, Румпель замер, всматриваясь в минуту назад штормовые от гнева глаза, но Янг снова улыбнулся.  
– Пять минут. Давай, наливай свой бульон.  
И вышел.  
Скуривая по дороге в супермаркет сигарету до фильтра, Янг злился на себя. Он не должен был влезать в это вообще. Чужая боль еще могла пробраться под толстый слой брони, которую он отращивал годами. Это беспокоило. Это… или что-то другое?  
Купив пива, Янг набрал шоколада, потом захватил сок, фруктов – он думал о Бее. Мысли переключились на его отца, и он присмотрелся к пармезану, приличному вину и горячему еще хлебу. Пекарня внизу работала круглосуточно, хлеб пряно пах даже в бумажном пакете.  
Сердце тревожно сигналило перед тем, как он все-таки решился открыть дверь. Но Румпель все еще был здесь. И Янг вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что подсознательно боялся застать квартиру пустой.  
Румпель сидел за столом над недорезанным луком. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, и Янг понял, что должен был поспешить сюда еще быстрее. В карих глазах стыла боль. Он силился улыбнуться и не мог. Те пятнадцать минут, что у Янга ушли на покупки, для Румпеля превратились в часы ожидания. Вероятно, он тоже опасался, что Янг ушел на всю ночь, чтобы утром тактично выставить его из дома. И дело было не только в обещанном комфорте. Просто Румпель ему поверил. Доверился.  
Янг вздохнул и обнял его.  
Он чувствовал, как дрожит в его руках худое тело. Нервное напряжение давало откат.  
«Я в ответе за тех, кого приручаю», – хотел сказать Янг, но вместо этого лишь крепче прижал к себе.  
Румпель позволял слезам катиться. Он ни на что не обижался, не злился. Просто был рад, что этот человек вернулся к нему. Из всех, кто бросал его в жизни, от отца до Милы, – никто никогда не возвращался. Но Янг вернулся. Вернулся – и словно задал отправную точку для чего-то нового. Во всяком случае, Румпелю хотелось на это надеяться.  
Янг целовал эти слезы и бормотал:  
– Больше не будешь резать лук, раз не умеешь.  
Румпель, который с минуту назад стоял, словно окаменев, провел ладонями ему по рукам и обнял. Янг подхватил его и посадил на столешницу, продолжая целовать – беспокойно, рвано – будто сосредоточиться ему мешала жадность или голод. Румпель тихо постанывал, впервые осознавая, что хочет этого – рук на своем теле, ласки, секса.  
– Притормози, – выдохнул он с трудом.  
– Что такое? – Янг замер, опасаясь сломать их хрупкое, недавно обретенное равновесие.  
– Плита… там подгорает, – прошептал Румпель, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо Янга, но тот лишь усмехнулся. Тронул его висок теплым поцелуем и отпустил.  
Неловкость повисла в воздухе так ощутимо, что Янг поспешил разбить ее.  
– Я принес кое-что Бею. И нам. Давай поужинаем и поедем. ТиДжей ждет, да и Бей будет рад.  
Румпель благодарно кивнул и, разбирая пакет, часть сложил обратно – в клинику.  
– И, кстати… – Янг кашлянул, чувствуя себя глупо. Румпель вопросительно взглянул на него. – Эверетт. Мое имя.  
Новый кивок и слегка приподнятая в удивлении бровь словно отпустили свернутую глубоко в животе пружину. Янг едва заметно усмехнулся – ну, вот и познакомились окончательно.  
Злосчастный лук он дорезал сам. Крупно порубил тяжелым, острым, как бритва ножом для мяса. Ему когда-то предлагали купить стойку для ножей, обещая к ней в подарок мясорубку и еще какую-то ерунду. Но навязчивая реклама вкупе с прилипчивым менеджером, который приходил несколько выходных подряд спросить, не передумал ли он, отбили у Янга желание делать покупки в интернет-магазинах. Поэтому нож у него был один. И если для рук Румпеля он явно был великоват и тяжел, то Янг управлялся с ним гораздо лучше.  
Они сели ужинать, и Янг разлил вино по двум старым чашкам. Румпель улыбался и не обращал внимания на отколотый край и стершийся рисунок. Он явно наслаждался моментом.  
Сам же Янг наслаждался вкусной едой. Казалось, он вечность не ел куриный бульон, слишком привык питаться всухомятку. Молчание за столом не было тягостным, но Янг потянулся и включил свое армейское радио. В динамиках заиграл приятный блюз.  
Бархат осеннего листопада за окном скрашивал вечно гудящий беспокойный Бостон. Румпель не знал, о чем думает Янг, но для него самого на какое-то время мир сжался до пределов этой кухни и стал совсем другим. Уютным и безопасным.  
И его… Нет, их обоих ждал Бей.  
«Иллюзии не являются благом, – думал Янг позже, у машины, докуривая сигарету. Поймав взгляд подошедшего к пассажирскому сиденью Румпеля, он сделал поправку: – Но глупо отказываться от счастья, прячась за чужими представлениями о нем».  
Его персональное благо выглядело таким же хрупким, как сиюминутные мысли, проносящиеся в голове. Но Янг знал, как оно пахнет, знал его вкус, цвет глаз и слышал его голос. Значит, все это не иллюзия. И можно просто побыть счастливым.


End file.
